A Second Chance at Goodnight
by firesideteller
Summary: What should have happened at the end of episode 2x05...


**Title: **A Second Chance at Goodnight  
><strong>Author:<strong> firesideteller  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Lost Girl  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Bo/Lauren  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The Lost Girl series is owned by Bo Series, Inc. I am only borrowing the characters and world of the show to do some storytelling for fun. No copyright infringement intended.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>What should have happened at the end of episode 2x05….

**Note: **Post- episode 2x05. (Spoilers for the ending of 2x05.)

_Author's Note: Didn't want to leave my heart and fellow fangirls hanging over the coming 3 week hiatus, so I thought I would try my hand at re-writing the final scene of this week's episode. So here we go. :)_

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Bo didn't know how long she'd been trying to sleep for. An hour? Two hours? She checked the clock beside her bed. No, it had only been 20 minutes.

_God dammit_, she cursed to herself. Her god damned heart was hammering and her mind wouldn't quit running full-on.

She looked at the bedroom door. Beyond it she could hear Kenzi's even breathing, which meant that her best friend was asleep. Somehow Kenzi always managed to fall asleep. Tuning-in to the night sounds of the house, Bo strained to hear whether it was quiet downstairs.

Before Bo realized what she was doing, her feet were on the floor, leading her down the steps. She paused on the bottom stair and exhaled as the living room came into focus. Her fingertips tingled like there were electrodes attached to them and her stomach turned over. Once. Then twice. Now she was awake.

Silently, deliberately, she padded over to the couch where the woman whose presence had been keeping her from sleeping was curled up under the covers. _Lauren._

Bo breathed the human doctor's name as she thought it, and the other woman opened her eyes.

"Bo? Is everything o- -" Lauren started, but stopped mid-question as the look in Bo's eyes registered.

Bo knelt beside her and wrapped a tingling hand around the doctor's wrist, holding it tenderly between them. She studied Lauren's face, from her sleep-tossed hair to her lips, and smiled.

"Couldn't sleep," Bo said. And reaching out, she abruptly brought Lauren's mouth to hers.

The rush of sensation overwhelmed Lauren's typically rational mind and she nearly pulled Bo off of her knees and onto the couch on top of her. God, she had been waiting forever for this.

Pulling Lauren up slightly to maintain the kiss, Bo rose partially to her feet and did the work for both of them. Sliding under the covers, she climbed on top of Lauren, who brought her hands to Bo's hips and settled a strong leg between Bo's thighs.

Bo sat up and looked at Lauren, in clear awe of her response, before smiling and descending on the blonde's mouth again. Placing her hands on either side of Lauren's head, Bo brushed a lock of Lauren's hair away from her face. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue along the doctor's upper lip, hoping that would encourage Lauren to make one of her signature sounds. Lauren did not disappoint.

"Mmmm," the human doctor breathed, shivering slightly. "Bo," she whispered, just to hear the succubus' name.

Bo felt a jolt of energy shoot straight to her core at the sound of Lauren's ragged voice. She became keenly aware of how thin the fabric of her tank top and shorts was, the feeling of her weight against Lauren's breasts, and the fact that Lauren was wearing only a pair of drawstring pajama pants and a fitted t-shirt. The blonde scientist was definitely not wearing a bra.

As Lauren turned her head and breathed- -hard- -into Bo's ear, Bo let her hands travel along Lauren's sides under the covers toward Lauren's hands, which were still on Bo's hips. Before Bo's hands reached hers, Lauren squeezed the succubus' hips, and Bo twitched reflexively. Lauren laughed quietly when Bo had to sheepishly hide her face in Lauren's shoulder in embarrassment. It was an overpowering feeling for Lauren, knowing the intimate secrets of a succubus' body. And not just any succubus. This was Bo.

Lauren brought her hands up to Bo's back and wrapped the brunette tightly in her arms, pressing her thigh against Bo with a bit more intention. Bo trailed her mouth up Lauren's neck, moving her tongue in small circles until she reached Lauren's ear. She smiled against Lauren's cheek when she felt the other woman whimper, disappointed that she had stopped.

"Come upstairs," Bo whispered, kissing the point where Lauren's jaw hinged beside her ear. Lauren turned her head and brought Bo's lips back to hers for a kiss that was her answer. She moaned unabashedly into Bo's mouth as the succubus sat up so she could cover Lauren's right breast with a hand that promised more.

Breaking contact, reluctantly, Bo slid off the couch and stood, tugging Lauren up to meet her so that Lauren's face was only inches from hers. Bo circled one hand around Lauren's waist, threaded the fingers of the other in the doctor's long blonde hair, and kissed Lauren with all of the intensity she had been containing for what felt like several lifetimes. Lauren hummed her approval into Bo's mouth, running her tongue over Bo's teeth and pressing their hips together. She brought her hands up to cup Bo's face.

Pulling back, her face still in Lauren's hands, Bo made a contented sound of her own. She searched Lauren's expression for the trust she knew she would find there, even after everything, and possibly forever. Then, looking Lauren in the eye, Bo took her by the hand and led them to her bed.


End file.
